Light is my Reflection
by tateltael
Summary: After the kingdom has been taken over, a duo must save it from it's tyrant dictator an the race he controls.
1. Proluge

**Note: I made this up, if it has some relation to other things in TV/books/movies ect. I didn't know. So with that, please review!**

_Prologue_

There is a land….far unknown to our kind. It is a land filled with magic and peace….or so it used to be. This land is called Altea. It was once ruled by a mighty queen, Queen Allana. Queen Allana was a fair and just ruler. She had snow white hair and blue crystal eyes, so pure. She had two daughters, Princess's Tealaka, and Faronla. Then one day…..Altea's skies turned from white, to black. The Culture race invaded Altea and took the Queen as hostage. If the Queen Allana wouldn't give up the throne, her daughters and people would be killed. So, not wanting to hurt her children or kingdom, she gave it all up. But the leader, and 'King' of the Culture, Endmonile, with dark hair, red eyes and tan skin, went back on his word. He murdered the Queen. Soon after, Endmonile found young Tealaka, and decided to raise her as his own with his wife, Youdile.

_**What happened to the other girl, Faronla, you ask? Well you'll have to find that out for yourself won't you? Hey! I'm only the narrator! Don't shoot the messenger!**_

_**Anyway…**_

Youdile, was a gentile caring woman, and ruled Altea for her husband, while he was away on bringing his people to immigrate. She was quite pretty and had long black hair that went to her waist with bits of red and pale skin. Youdile raised Tealaka and loved her as a mother. And so the years passed from the time the Alteains call 'The Dilete'. In 9 years the kingdom was still fair, prosperous and normal, but for black skies. And then one day, a girl in her late teens appeared in the kingdom's castle town, Alkia. Her name was Cherille. Yet, Youdile took the girl in, seeing she had no place to go and was a kindhearted woman. Then suddenly, the town was being attacked but the Culture's. Not a soul knew why as they went screaming and running, but all gates were locked…..like bugs in a cage. Screaming…dieing…..the stench of blood and rotting corpses filled the air that night.


	2. Chapter 1 Enter Xanderil

Chapter 1- Enter Xanderil

"XANDERIL GET DOWN HERE!"

I groaned and rolled over.

"Ok! Ok! Kailae I'm coming down in a minute!"

I sighed and rolled off my bed and fell on the floor.

"Ow."

I stood up and opened the window. The sun made me squint at the field below. I sighed.

Ever since my mom died when I was 5, I've been stuck here, being an apprentice sword smith to Kailae, a Master Swordsmen in the Culture race. My mother was a rich noble Alteain. But when 'The Dilete' happened, Cultures came to our house; they killed my mother and bit me. Then they dragged me to Kailae. The Culture race, closely related to vampires except they wear an immortality pendant and then they are able to be killed, but a bite from their fangs turns you into a Culture too. I never got one of those pendants…I want one…but I'm only an apprentice. Kailae told me I'd get one specially crafted when I turn 18. Well I did….I'm 19 now. Still didn't get one.

I pulled on the new clothes Kailae got me yesterday. They were baggy black pants and a white sleeveless shirt. I threw on my black boots, and then I pulled my black trench coat on and looked at the mirror. My Brown hair was messed up and sticking out all over the place. Don't really care. I looked out the window on last time. Something's off…there's ash in the air…

I raced down the stairs from my room to his workshop.

"What's going on?"

Suddenly Kailae turned to me and handed me a scroll.

"Take this to Youdile. Don't ask any questions; don't speak to anyone just go! And take this."

He handed me a short sword. I nodded and dashed out the door.

The field surround the workshop was aflame in some areas! Ash and smoke was everywhere! I dashed north, to the Castle Town: Alkia.

When I got there the gate was shut. People were trying to pry the bars and getting dragged away and killed…..

"Xanderil?"

I turned toward the voice. It was a friend of mine: Kathryn.

She's an old woman with silver hair and grey eyes, and tan skin from all her days in the sun. She works at a diner and wears a pink dress and yellow apron. She used to be my nurse maid, she tells me. But I don't remember at all.

"Kathryn! What's happening?"

"Cultures went wild! They're killing everything they can get their hands on!"

"I need to deliver this note to Youdile. How do I get in?"

"Follow me!"

We quickly dashed into the back door of the dinner she works at. She ducked behind a counter and pulled me along.

"Listen, you must not let anyone see that note of yours. It is important! Go straight to the castle and go back to Kailae! Understand?"

"Yes!"

"Now go! Go quickly! And don't look back!"

She then picked me up by my collar and tossed me through a window. I landed on the stone street below.

_How that old woman was able to pick me up I'll never know…_

Some of the glass shards were now embedded in my skin….

I stood up, now on a few places in my arms were bleeding. I saw the castle. I darted forward. As I finally approached the castle, I saw the guards still on their patrol. I ducked behind a bush.

_How do I get rid of those guards…?_

I found a rock sitting by me.

_Might as well….._

I tossed it as hard as I could at one of the guard's head.

"Hey! What the? Over there!"

I ran from my hiding place and went to the doors and went inside.


End file.
